


More Than A Name

by savingophelia (briennesbeauty)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, Class Divide, Enchanted Forest AU, F/F, Forbidden Romance, Sort Of, Young swan queen, cora is awful and abusive, regina is cora's bastard, with a twist ooh, zelena gets character development i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennesbeauty/pseuds/savingophelia
Summary: The reckless and wild Princess Emma Swan has been betrothed to the heir to a neighbouring kingdom, Princess Zelena, for years before the two finally meet. But it’s the princess’s beautiful, bastard half-sister that catches Emma’s eye and her heart.The two are walking a fragile line, and crossing it could mean endangering everything they know.





	More Than A Name

**Author's Note:**

> PSA, if you’re confused about regina’s status as a royal bastard, i think cora’s going to make it pretty clear for you. 
> 
> i’ve tried to stay as in character as possible for the au, but regina here probably won’t be quite as sweet and innocent as canon baby regina bc i don’t feel she would be in this au? also, trigger warning, cora’s a lot more abusive than originally intended. however, this chapter is probably the absolute worst it gets.
> 
> i know zelena’s a bitch rn, but i promise her development is actually plot relevant, so hold out! i love my zelena.

The afternoon Emma was to meet her future wife, the sky was grey and swollen with clouds. She shivered slightly in the blustery cold.

“Just breathe, sweetheart,” Her mother whispered, without once breaking the perfect queenly smile she’d been wearing since this morning. “Everything will be fine.”

Emma forced a smile and swallowed. She didn’t trust herself to reply – she’d probably talk too loud or say something stupid and everyone would hear.

They were gathered out on the front steps up to the great keep of the White Palace, her and her parents and all the high lords, ladies and knights. That was bad enough but to top it off, half the commons had turned out too. The peasants and smallfolk were gathered either side of the courtyard, corralled by the city guards, waiting eagerly to catch a glimpse of the princess’ future bride as she arrived for the first time in the White Kingdom. 

_What do they want_ , Emma thought sourly, _a commemorative plate?_

She shifted awkwardly in her heavy fur-lined cloak. The thing was a nightmare - she could barely move her shoulders. She felt stupid wearing all this fancy royal stuff. Usually she just ran about in plain shirts and trousers and comfy boots. Now, everything was jewelled and embellished and her mother had insisted the serving girls pin up her hair. It was weird. And her crown was making her head hurt. 

Beyond the large gates and raised portcullis, there seemed to be some kind of commotion. Emma could hear people cheering and chattering in the distance, and if she listened really hard, the thunder of hooves against cobblestones. 

“Is that them?” Emma couldn’t help asking, shooting her father a sideways look. “Is she here?” 

“I think so,” He nodded, and shot her a grin. “Stand up tall now.”

Emma huffed and fixed her posture. Her heart was pounding. She’d been engaged to Princess Zelena since she was thirteen, and now, a few moons before their wedding, they’d finally meet. Despite the cold, her palms were sweating. _Gross_. She wiped them awkwardly on her fancy trousers.

“She’s gonna love you, kiddo.” David whispered, sensing his daughter’s discomfort. 

Emma smiled, grateful. Her father thought all this pomp and ceremony was stupid too, she knew. Emma would much rather meet her future wife for dinner, or go for a walk through town together, talking and taking it easy without half the kingdom watching. 

Her heart leapt when a large carriage rumbled through the open portcullis, to the cheers of the crowd. She lifted her head, trying to get a better view without her stupid crown falling off her head. The horses were drawn to a halt in the centre of the courtyard. A serving boy scurried to help the visitors down, as a hush fell over the crowd. 

A stately older woman was the first to descend, with the valet’s help. Lady Cora, Emma knew, her future mother in law. The woman stepped lightly onto the courtyard and adjusted her gloves. When she looked up, and the wind swept back her meticulously-done hair, Emma could see glimpses of her famous beauty, even though her jaw was clenched and there was something cold about the way she looked around the crowded courtyard.

When she stepped out the way and the boy began helping a second woman down to the ground, Emma’s heart sped up a bit. _Princess Zelena_ , she thought. _My future wife_. The name had run through her thoughts thousands of times. 

She caught a glimpse of a rich green gown, a matching cloak and gloves, thick auburn hair that flamed in the sun. Emma craned her head awkwardly for a better look. 

The princess was as beautiful as her mother, sharing the older woman’s sharp cheekbones and cool eyes. She lifted her chin, looking around at the gathered crowds with a look of mild disinterest. Actually, she looked bored. Emma frowned slightly, but assured herself it was nothing. She couldn’t really see properly from this far anyway. 

But then her frown deepened. A third woman was climbing out of the carriage, although she did so unassisted – the valet had already moved off to stand stiffly beside the other servants. 

“Mother, who –” Emma began, but then broke off. 

The girl closed the carriage door behind her and hurried to catch up with the other two women. Something about her made Emma’s heart speed up. She kept her head down as if she was hoping not to be noticed, but Emma could already glimpse big dark eyes, full lips and olive skin. 

She wondered who she was – did the princess have a younger sister Emma forgot about? _She can’t have, I’d know._ Emma watched her follow the others across the courtyard and up the steps. She was beautiful, she realised. As beautiful as the other two. _More._

She wasn’t dressed as a maid or a servant, but she didn’t look like royalty either, not beside Zelena and Cora. Where they wore luxuriously embellished silk and gold and jewels flashed at their throats and wrists, she was wearing a simple grey dress, plainly cut but of fine material. Her long dark curls shone in the patchy sunlight, loose and unadorned. Yet she carried herself like a noble lady... Her posture was better than Emma’s. 

Emma was so caught up in wondering who she was and what she was doing in the royal carriage, she didn’t even realise her betrothed was near until she was right in front of her. 

_Crap._

She was supposed to speak first, wasn’t she? What were the words again? 

Heat rushed to her face, she cleared her throat and swept a low bow. “Princess Zelena, it’s an honour to finally meet you. I feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment all my life. You and your people are welcome to our home and hearth.”

There. That was right, she was sure. 

Zelena inclined her head and bowed in return. “Thank you, Princess Emma.” She replied, with a tight smile. Her voice was clear and flat. “What a pleasure.” 

“Lady Cora,” Queen Snow greeted, with the warmest smile she could muster. “It’s truly been too long. Might I present to you my noble husband, Prince David?”

“It’s an honour,” David gave an easy smile and stepped forward to clasp the foreign woman’s hand. 

Emma watched the woman. She was smiling politely at Emma’s father, but her blue eyes seemed calculative and cold. 

Emma’s brows drew into a slight frown. She knew some people thought it wasn’t proper that her mother had married a man who started life as a shepherd, but for the most part, her father was so friendly and charming he won even the proudest nobles round in the end. Somehow, Emma doubted he’d ever win Lady Cora over. 

“Indeed.” Cora replied, with frosty courtesy. She breathed in, drew herself up and looked between Emma’s parents. “My daughter and I are glad to be here in such exciting circumstances.”

“Of course,” Snow smiled warmly. “Things may not have always been plain sailing between our kingdoms, but the joining of our two families is a momentous occasion. I know Emma has been waiting for this for years!”

“Well,” Emma grinned, trying to ignore the rush of embarrassment. _Mothers_. She tried to play it off. “Like I said, it’s good to finally meet you.”

“Likewise.” Cora replied. 

That was all the introductions done, except... 

Emma turned to the mysterious third girl, who had been standing quietly beside Lady Cora with her big dark eyes fixed on the floor. 

“And you are...?” Emma asked. Her cheeks were already pink and stinging from the cold – she held her breath, praying she hadn’t said something completely stupid. 

The girl looked up, startled. She stared at Emma like a rabbit in the road, and then towards the Lady Cora, full lips parted uncertainly. 

Emma’s stomach flipped. What had she said wrong? Did she forget something? She glanced at her own mother, and back at the unfamiliar girl, but it was her future mother-in-law that answered. 

“Regina is my _natural daughter_ ,” Cora said, with a grimace that suggested the words left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. “Forgive me, your majesties. I mean no offense. I thought to bring her along to serve as lady-in-waiting to the Princess Zelena.”

Zelena gave a small cough and lifted her head slightly, as if to pull the attention back to her. Her lips were pursed, and she was ignoring both her mother and her half-sister. 

“Your majesties,” The girl – Regina – murmured stiffly, with a hasty curtsey. She was looking at the floor, a furrow between her dark brows, cheeks flushed pink. 

Emma just stared at the three strangers, mouth slightly open. Heat blazed up the back of her neck and chest. God, she wanted to bang her head against a wall. Trust her to ruin everything in the first five minutes. Now they all probably hated her. She didn’t even know Lady Cora _had_ a bastard. What did she do? Did she apologise? 

Thankfully, her mother stepped in for her.

“Of course, your highness,” Snow smiled graciously, nodding at Cora. “No offense taken. I hope the three of you, as well as your retinue, will feel very welcome here. Now, why don’t we all get out of this wind and get you settled in?”

“Of course,” Cora smiled, all cold courtesy. Emma could see by her eyes though she was still rankled. 

She felt a nudge at her side and looked up to see her mother giving her an encouraging look. Emma swallowed and tried to shake off the embarrassment and guilt still burning in her face and her stomach. She breathed in and took a step down, offering her own arm to the Princess Zelena. 

“Please, allow me to show you to your chambers,” Emma said, in her most composed voice. She tried a friendly smile. 

Zelena looked down at Emma’s offered arm for a second before setting a hand lightly on her. “Thank you,” She replied, but she still sounded and looked a bit bored. 

Emma tried not to let it bother her. _She’s probably just exhausted from the long journey north_. After she’d rested up a bit she’d probably be more talkative. So she smiled again and followed her parents and Lady Cora up the steps and through to the entry hall, walking arm-in-arm with her future wife. 

Halfway through the hall, she spared a quick glance behind her. The bastard girl, Regina, was walking behind them with her eyes on the ground and an impassive look on her beautiful face. 

Emma swallowed and turned back to her fiancée before anyone noticed.

 

-

 

The minute the heavy oak door to Princess Zelena’s guest chambers slammed shut behind them, it started.

“Well, this is cosy,” Zelena muttered, a twist of distaste on her mouth. She ran a finger along the top of the vanity and glanced about the room. “I hope when Emma and I are married our chambers are bigger than this. I couldn’t stomach being stuck in here by myself too long, let alone with that oaf.” 

“Now, now, darling,” Lady Cora chided. She was pacing around the room, seeing where the servants had carried their trunks earlier. “You better not let the royal family hear you speaking like that.” 

Zelena rolled her eyes, striding over to the long wooden table under the wide window and pulling up a chair. There was a bowl of fruit waiting. She examined a shiny green apple before placing it delicately back where she found it. 

“Now, the welcome feast will begin in a few hours.” Cora announced, still examining the bedroom. “This is your first chance to make an impression on the kingdom, Zelena, as well as your future wife and her family. I expect you to –”

“I _know_ , Mother,” Zelena complained. “You’ve only been reminding me for the last five years.” 

Regina stood by the door, grateful they’d both forgotten about her. For the time being, at least. 

She thought the bedchambers were gorgeous. The four-poster bed was hung with beautifully embellished drapes, and a painting hung over the immense fireplace. She expected she’d be sleeping in the maids quarters attached, so she could better help Zelena with anything she might need. _So Mother can keep a better eye on me, more like_ , she thought. 

Once, she might have imagined a trip to a foreign kingdom and the chaos of preparing a royal wedding would give her a chance to escape for a few hours and get a glimpse of freedom. Now, the opposite seemed more likely. 

“Regina,” Cora’s voice was sharp as slap. 

Regina looked up quickly, stomach tensing. “Yes, my lady?” 

She wasn’t supposed to call her _mother_. Especially not in a new place. 

“Don’t just stand there, start unpacking Zelena’s things.” Lady Cora commanded briskly, before turning back to her royal daughter. “I swear, if those cretins Snow White employs have creased your gown for tonight –”

Regina moved quickly to her task as her mother carried on complaining and lecturing Zelena on how she was supposed to behave. She started with the biggest clothing trunk – carefully lifting out all of her sister’s silks and velvets and hanging them in the enormous wardrobe across the chamber. She was glad neither of them had started on her yet. 

And more than glad neither of them had said anything about what had happened with that stupid princess earlier. 

What was the girl _thinking_ , asking who she was like that? Regina shook her head, carefully brushing down a bejewelled purple robe while her mother and sister continued to discuss the feast, the engagement, and the politics surrounding it all. 

But she couldn’t keep her head down forever. 

“Now, Regina. Look at me.” Cora turned to her illegitimate daughter. “You’re lucky to be here in the castle at all, let alone to be allowed to the welcome feast tonight. You will not make me regret this decision, and you certainly won’t make Queen Snow White regret hers. You will be on your best behaviour tonight, do you understand?”

“Yes, my lady,” Regina tried her best not to show her annoyance. She had heard this a thousand times already on the journey here.

“You will be seated on the lower benches, as befits your station. You will not attempt to mingle with those at the high tables. However, you will not dance with any servants either. If anyone suitable seems to take an interest in you, will tell me right away.” 

At that, Zelena gave a loud snort. “Anyone _suitable_?” She tossed the green apple from hand to hand. “She’s lucky we didn’t marry her off to a hedge knight years ago and got rid of her.” 

“Zelena.” Cora warned. “Mind your tongue. You know when Regina marries it will be to benefit you. Of course, no respectable highborn would take her, but anyone with mild wealth, command or influence you could use...” She broke off, realising she had become distracted. “Anyway, Regina. You will report to me anyone who seems interested, as well as any interesting conversations you might overhear.”

“Yes, my lady,” Regina repeated. 

She was used to having to tell Cora whatever she overheard, especially when they were away from home. She was essentially her mother’s spy for her lowborn subjects and a way for Cora to find out the mood and thoughts of her people. 

“And most importantly, Regina, you will not do anything to distract from Zelena.” Cora told her, and her stern voice took on a note of warning. “You will not do anything to attract people’s attention. In fact, whenever the attention is not on Zelena, you will turn it back to her. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lady,” Regina said, again. 

“Good.” Cora smiled. “Now, I must prepare myself for the feast. I will be back shortly. In the meantime, Regina, you will assist Zelena in any way she requires. I’ll be back before it starts to see how you’re coming along.”

And with that, she was out the door in a swirl of satin and jewels. It banged shut heavily behind her. 

And then she was alone with Zelena.

“Ridiculous,” Zelena muttered to herself. “As if anyone would be interested in you. Well, finishing unpacking then come here and make yourself useful. You need to brush my hair.”

“Yes, Zelena,” Regina huffed, annoyance creeping into her voice now they were alone. 

As much as Regina hated to admit it, her mother scared her. Every time she was around, she felt on edge – she knew the slightest mistake would turn her mood in a second. 

And she was never really sure just how far her mother would go. There was nothing she wouldn’t do. Usually she just hit Regina or called her names but her magic was always there, an unspoken warning. She’d only punished her with magic once or twice before, but that was enough. 

Her mother was a grown woman, powerful and deadly and unpredictable – Zelena was just a spoiled child with an inherited cruel streak and issues of her own. And most importantly, she was utterly predictable. Regina knew exactly what she’d do, and why. She wasn’t afraid of Zelena. 

But that didn’t mean she enjoyed her company. 

Mostly, they just ignored each other while Regina finished tidying away their things, and Zelena sat at the ornate vanity complaining to herself. 

“Bring me my hand mirror,” Zelena ordered distractedly, motioning Regina over. “I packed it with my bedclothes.” 

Regina had just unpacked that trunk. She went to the right drawer and found the mirror, a silver-backed thing that had been a gift from Cora on Zelena’s ninth birthday. That was back when Zelena was kind to her, when they whispered to each other after the maids blew out the candles, and played games when no one was looking. Zelena did funny voices and imitations of everyone around the manor and made Regina giggle so hard she had to bury herself under the covers so no one would hear. That was before they grew up, and Zelena learned what _princess-heir_ meant, and what the word _bastard_ did too. 

“Regina!” Zelena snapped, pulling her sharply from her memories. 

Regina jumped, and the next thing she knew the mirror was crashing against the stone fall, shattering across the ornate rug. 

“ _You idiot!_ ” Zelena stood up, furious. 

Before Regina could even react, her half-sister had seized her wrist firmly and slapped her across the face. Regina cried out and stumbled, but Zelena’s cold grasp kept her from falling. When she steadied herself and looked up at the princess, she was almost certain she was going to hit her again. 

Instead, Zelena just shoved her roughly back by the wrist and turned away. She sat herself down at the vanity and huffed, brushing back her auburn curls. 

“Well, don’t just stand there.” She snapped distractedly. “Clean it up and then you can start on my hair. We don’t have all day.”

Regina knelt and hurriedly began packing glass shards into a piece of cloth.. The side of her face was already beginning to throb. It seemed that absolutely nothing would be any different in this kingdom than at home. 

She kept thinking about the stupid princess. 

Why did she have to single Regina out like that, in front of everyone? Mother hadn’t said anything, but she could tell she wasn’t happy about it. And then she kept looking at her when they walked back to their chambers, as if nobody would notice. As if Regina wasn’t used to people staring. 

Although... The stupid princess didn’t look at her with disapproval like most nobles did. She didn’t snigger behind her hand and whisper either. That first time, when she had leaned forward as if to take Regina’s hand and ask her name, she had seemed so sincere, so genuine. Not something Regina could often say of people she met. 

_“And you are...?”_ The stupid princess had asked, with warmth in her green eyes and the breeze blowing strands of blonde hair across her face. Her voice was earnest, golden eyebrows slightly raised, a hint of a smile on her face. Regina’s stomach fluttered an she pushed the memory aside. 

There was no point thinking about it. The stupid princess was Zelena’s fiancée, and she made a mistake. That was all. 

Regina huffily finished clearing up the broken glass and began doing her sisters hair, under her strict command. She hated the smug way Zelena smiled at her in the mirror when she told her what to do, and most of all she hated the way she just did it, without question. 

_Pathetic_ , Regina thought, glaring at herself in the mirror for a second. She was completely pathetic. Every day she told herself maybe things would be different, and she’d stand up for herself or something would happen or her mother and sister would realise that had loved her all this time after all. 

_As if._

She just went on twisting Zelena’s thick red curls into order, biting back a smile every time her older sister muttered in pain, or complained that she was pulling. 

 

-

 

Emma fidgeted slightly in her seat.

So far, this feast thing? Not going well. 

She was sat at the high table with Princess Zelena beside her, eating her way through the mountains of food and trying hopelessly to find something to talk about with her betrothed. 

The great hall of the White Palace was hazy with smoke and heavy with the smells of roasted meat and fresh baked bread. The stone walls were draped with banners, their kingdom’s and Zelena’s. Everywhere, trestle tables were festooned with the fragrant flowers and pretty silks her mother had insisted on. 

A group of singers were reciting ballads and playing their harps, though this was just practise. Later, after the elaborate five-course feast was eaten, they would strike up livelier music for the dancing. The air was stuffy and hot from the burning torches, and the noise of a hundred drunken conversations filled the room. 

Emma’s dress was digging into her back. She shifted in her seat for the thousandth time, trying to get comfy. It was useless. This afternoon, when she was getting ready, she’d hoped her mother had forgotten about the promise she’d made, but she wasn’t so lucky. 

“I let you wear trousers to greet her, and you’re picking your own wedding outfit,” Snow allowed, with a smug smile that meant there was no arguing with her. “Indulge me tonight. Please?” 

So Emma was stuck sitting there in a stupid blue-green monstrosity with a digging corset and heavy skirts. _So not my thing_. She wished she could just get up and joke around and eat what she wanted. 

She watched her friend August, the carpenter’s boy enviously. He was sat across the hall, slouching in a loose jacket, chatting easily to a serving girl and eating a bread roll. She was going to smack him for being so smug when they trained together tomorrow. 

It was a good hour or so into the evening before Emma finally caught a glimpse of Zelena’ s little half-sister. 

Regina had been seated on the lower benches way down at the end of the hall, with the lowborn knights and free riders, the sons and daughters of stewards and stable masters. They were served from the dishes the higher tables declined, but friendly servants kept the drinks flowing constantly. That was where the dogs were allowed to slink under the table for scraps, and the servants laughed with the people they waited on like old friends. 

It looked a lot more fun down that end, Emma thought. And a lot rougher, too. 

Amidst the rowdy crowd, elegant, refined Regina stuck out like a sore thumb. She was wearing a very simple white dress, and her hair was left loose around her shoulders, although she’d found one perfect, scarlet flower to tuck into the dark locks. She wore no jewellery, and no paints or powders touched her warm olive skin. The sight of her made Emma’s stomach flip and something flutter in her chest. 

She was sitting with a girl Emma recognised as the daughter of a guardsman, picking at a small plate in front of her. The people around her were laughing, but she didn’t seem to be joining in the conversation. She hoped she was being treated with respect down there. 

Emma looked down at her own plate and tried to shake off the strange, achy feeling in her chest. She made herself smile and turn back to her actual fiancée. 

“So, what do you think of the food tonight?” She asked, in her fiftieth attempt to start a conversation. 

“It’s very rich,” Zelena commented, although it sounded almost like a complaint. She was leaning back in her carved wooden chair, glancing around the great hall with vague disinterest. “In my kingdom we eat lighter food. With more spices.” 

Emma nodded awkwardly. The foreign princess had hardly touched her meal. “Well you’ll have to have some brought over.” She suggested. “I’d love to try it.” 

“Yes,” Zelena agreed, with the first hint of a smile. “You’ll have to learn a bit more about my culture.” 

“It sounds interesting.” Emma said. It didn’t really, but this was the closest they’d got to an actual two-way conversation all night and she wasn’t going to let it go quickly. “I know it must be hard for you to come to a strange kingdom and everything, but when we’re married we can find a way to mix our two cultures together.”

Zelena nodded and pushed some vegetables around her plate. “So what do you do for fun here?”

Emma grinned. That was the first time she’d actually asked her something. “Well, my parents have a lot of masques and events. We have players come in sometimes. There’s always a lot going on so you won’t be bored.” Emma cut herself off suddenly, realising how bored her fiancée had looked all night. “Uh, I personally spend a lot of time training. With our master at arms and some of the knights.”

Zelena looked at her and raised her thin eyebrows. “You train with the knights?”

“Since I was about twelve,” Emma nodded, eager for them to get to know each other. _Maybe we just got off to a bad start. We just need to talk some more_. “I know it’s not really conventional but my parents have always just wanted me to be happy. I always wanted to learn to swordfight. I used to sneak off when I was a kid and pretend I was fighting dragons with a stick for a sword. They just thought, well, if I was going to learn I might as well learn properly. And now I can defend my kingdom and look out for myself. I know all my men and I can lead them in battle if I need to, just like my parents did when they were young.” 

She paused a second, expecting Zelena to say something. When she didn’t, Emma added lamely, “I joust sometimes too.”

“Oh,” Zelena nodded, picking at a piece of pie. “That is fascinating.”

She didn’t sound fascinated at all. Emma couldn’t help but feel a bit... She didn’t know. She’d just told her fiancée about something really important to her for the first time. She’d expected more of a response. Or any kind of response, actually.

Emma sighed and tried again. “So what about you? Do you have any hobbies?”

Different courses came and went, and Emma struggled valiantly to have some kind of conversation with the foreign princess, all the while trying not to sneak too many glances over at her beautiful half-sister, half-hidden away down the hall. 

When finally the feast was done and the empty plates cleared away, Emma and Zelena had to walk out arm in arm into the centre of the ballroom floor and open the dancing. She was uncomfortably aware of all the eyes on them.

The band struck up a slow waltz, and Emma put one hand carefully on Zelena’s waist, threading their fingers together with the other.  
This close, she could smell the perfume on Zelena’s neck, and see the torchlight shine on her extravagant green gown. She swallowed hard as they began to step in time to the music, Emma struggling to remember all the steps she’d practised with the dancing master for weeks before. She hoped Zelena didn’t notice how sweaty her hands were. 

“You’re a good dancer,” Emma told her. She vaguely remembered someone telling her she should pay her betrothed that compliment. 

“Thank you,” Zelena wasn’t looking directly at her, too focused on holding the right frame. She was smiling now, a perfect white smile that Emma suspected was more for the watching crowds than for her. _Still_. She had a nice smile. 

It was only when that first dance was over that Emma realised she never returned the compliment. 

The evening went by in a whirl after that – Emma danced with Zelena again, more times than she could count, until their small talk became smaller and smaller and disappeared all together. She danced with her mother which was sweet, and her dad which was fun. She danced with friends and distant family members, drank until her cheeks burned, and picked at the dessert table that had been left out. 

She was sitting at the table, tearing into a sugared pastry and laughing with a group of young knights she was friendly with when she finally saw Regina again. 

The girl was dancing with an older man – Emma vaguely recognised him but she couldn’t quite place where from. She was a good dancer, too. Not as step-perfect as Zelena was, but there was something lighter and more natural about the way she moved. 

Emma frowned a little when the dance turned them around and torchlight shone on the man’s face. She did know how she recognised him. What was his name? Sir Drew? _Sir Hugh_. That creep that used to follow her friend Ruby around. She’d punched him once, at a party when she was sixteen and he’d made some inappropriate comment. She thought she’d be in big trouble for that, but her parents just laughed and her mother told her she was proud of her. 

Now he was twirling Regina slightly out of time with the music, a stupid smarmy smile on his face. Emma’s stomach dropped. Before she even knew what she was doing, she’d stood up and she was marching across the hall, weaving through dancing couples and clusters of talking courtiers. 

They were close to the buffet table – they’d stopped dancing now and they were talking, close together. Emma’s frown deepened. 

“Excuse me,” She said loudly, shoving right between them. She pretended to be reaching for a cheese pastry. 

Sir Hugh made an indignant noise in the back of his throat but when Emma turned to him and gave him a look, he shook his head and stalked off, muttering. She snorted to herself. Clearly, he was thinking about the time a teenage girl gave him a nosebleed. Not his fondest memory, Emma could imagine. 

Regina stared after the man, and the woman who had interrupted them. Shaking her head slightly, she turned to the buffet. Then the woman cleared her throat loudly, and Regina looked up and nearly did a double take when she saw Princess Emma was standing before her, green eyes warm and expectant. 

Regina’s chest tightened. She waited for one of them to say something. Around them, the music swelled and blossomed.

“Hey,” Emma said lamely, after what seemed like years. She smiled hopefully. 

“Hey,” Regina repeated harshly, dark brows drawing into a frown. What did the stupid princess want now? 

She looked around the crowded hall. She couldn’t see her mother. God, this was going to get her in so much trouble. 

“Sorry –” Emma started, then winced. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Sir Hugh was gone before leaning a little closer. “I didn’t want to be rude, but that guy, Sir Hugh? He’s pretty infamous for getting too handsy with the ladies, so I thought I’d better –”

“Well thank you for your consideration, your majesty, but I’m not a lady, am I?” Regina snapped, and immediately regretted it. 

What had she said that for? The princess was only being nice. Chivalrous, even. The thought nearly made Regina laugh. _As if bastards are worthy of chivalry_. That was only for princesses in songs. She turned to the buffet table and pretended to be very interested in a platter of berries. Hopefully, the stupid princess would be offended and leave her alone. 

“Uh...” But Emma only followed her down the table, heat colouring her cheeks. “Yeah, I know. I just thought someone should tell you. Since you’re new here.” 

Regina sighed. Her heart was pounding so hard she was surprised Emma couldn’t hear it. She was surprised her mother couldn’t hear it, wherever she was. 

“Sorry.” The brunette said quietly. She kept her head down. “For snapping at you. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Emma shrugged. “It’s okay. I guess I was kind of rude...”

“No,” Regina sighed and shook her head, looking up at the princess. When those green eyes met hers, she nearly flinched. “I should be thanking you. Really.” 

“I know one way you can thank me,” Emma said, too quickly. She wanted to smack herself. 

Regina’s dark eyes were guarded. “What?”

Emma couldn’t help it. A soft, genuine grin broke out over her face. “Dance with me.”

 _Absolutely not_ , Regina thought, with a rush of shock, and then panic. She couldn’t refuse anyone so far above her station, let alone a princess and the heir to the throne. But she’d been warned not to upstage Zelena and accept attention from anyone very highborn, let alone Zelena’s fiancée. 

Regina steeled herself and made herself meet Emma’s eyes. “Surely you would prefer to dance with Princess Zelena?” 

“I’ve danced with her plenty.” Emma assured her. “I have my whole life to dance with her.” She paused. “And, um, between you and me, I think she’d be happy for the break.”

Regina stared up at the stupid princess. Emma was standing there awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck with a lopsided grin and hopeful eyes. She was cornered. There was no way out of this without upsetting her mother. 

She breathed in and tried one last time. “Your highness, I really don’t think I’m a suitable dance partner for you –”

“You’re my betrothed’s sister.” Emma pointed out. “Soon we’ll be family by marriage.”

Regina paused, struggling to find something else to say. 

“Unless you don’t want to?” Emma asked, and there was something uncertain in her voice that made her seem suddenly very young. 

“I...” Regina never thought whether she wanted to or not. That wasn’t the point. She just couldn’t. If Regina went around doing things because she wanted to, nothing would ever get done. And her mother would have killed her a long time ago. 

“Just one dance,” Emma promised. Her green eyes met the bastard girl’s, and they were soft with reflected candlelight. “Please. I need a break from... everything.”

And strangely, Regina felt a brief wave of pity for the princess. 

“One dance,” She allowed, hardly believing what she was saying. 

When Emma smiled, it changed her whole face. Her cheeks dimpled and her green eyes lit up and it made something warm and heavy in Regina’s chest take flight. Emma’s smile was blinding. 

When Emma smiled, everyone else in the room disappeared. 

“Come on, then,” Emma took Regina’s hand and led her out onto the dancefloor. 

The musicians were halfway through the song, and the couples already dancing muttered irritably as they pushed through to find a space. Emma just chuckled a little under her breath and Regina had to bite her lip to keep from laughing too. 

“So,” Emma said, putting one hand on the brunette’s waist and threading her other hand though hers. 

“So.” Regina said, tensely placing her free hand on the princess’ warm shoulder. 

Together, they began moving in time to the music. The steps were simple and short. Every time they spun around, their skirts whirled and rustled against each other. Everywhere their bare skin touched felt alive and glowing. Holding hands was practically radioactive. Emma could feel herself grinning. 

Regina was smaller than Zelena – short and petite where her half-sister was tall and stately. But she was no less elegant, and somehow she fit against Emma better. The brunette was a few inches shorter. If Emma had pulled her into her arms, her head would have fit perfectly against her shoulder. 

“What is it?” Emma asked, after a while of dancing in silence. 

Regina frowned, dark eyes flitting over the princess’ face. “What’s what?”

“You’re thinking about something,” Emma said, and tried a soft smile. It came easier than it had with her sister. 

Regina opened her mouth and looked away, before meeting the blonde’s eyes with a raised eyebrow. “I am wondering why you wanted to dance with me, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Emma slid her hand to the small of Regina’s back, turning her gently as they followed the slow steps of the dance. “Because you’re...?”

“Because I’m a bastard,” Regina said bluntly, and her dark eyes met Emma’s. She could feel the warmth of her through the thin white fabric of her dress. “And you’re a princess.”

Emma nearly laughed. “I’m hardly your average princess. And I don’t really get the big deal about the whole bastard thing.”

Regina felt a small smile play over her lips at the way Emma slightly dropped her voice on the word _bastard_. Not like she didn’t want anyone to hear – like she didn’t even want to say it. 

“The big deal?” She gave the taller girl an incredulous look. Under her hand, Emma’s sleeve was slightly creased. She flattened and smoothed it under her palm. “The deal is that you could being dancing with the most beautiful, nobly-born ladies in the kingdom instead of me. And one of those ladies is your fiancée.” 

“Are you kidding?” Emma asked, incredulous. She raised one golden eyebrow. “You’re probably the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen” 

“Your majesty,” Regina’s breath caught in her throat, startled. 

This was wrong, this was all wrong. She couldn’t be here, in Emma’s arms, with Emma saying things like that – and with Zelena in the room! What was the stupid princess _thinking?_ This was dangerous. She was already going to be in big trouble for this. 

And despite all that, she couldn’t help blushing. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She blinked, breathless, trying to cover her tracks. “Of course, my half-sister is the real beauty here tonight.”

“I didn’t mean...” Emma’s eyebrows drew together slightly. “I just wanted to tell you I think you’re beautiful. That’s all.”

Regina smiled and ducked her head, as if she didn’t want anyone to see that she was happy. But it didn’t matter – Emma saw, and it made her insides buzz. When Regina smiled, her cold exterior melted away, and her hard brown eyes turned softer than sunlight, and warmer by half. 

They were close enough that Emma could see every one of her eyelashes, and the tiny scar above her lips. The red flower was wilting behind her ear, and the fiery torchlight caught in her dark hair like a crown. 

When Regina smiled, Emma couldn’t help but smile too. 

“You’re a fair dancer,” Regina commented. She still sounded a little guarded, but, Emma could tell she was being honest. 

Emma grinned. “Thanks. I’m okay, I guess. To be honest I usually hate it.”

“Really?” Regina was trying to keep her expression closed, but a note of surprise crept over her face. 

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “It’s kind of stuffy and outdated. And you have to remember all the steps into he right order. It’s not like sword fighting or jousting or anything. If you’re sparring, you just do whatever comes into your head. You don’t have to – think – so much.” 

“You know how to swordfight?” Regina asked, brown eyes wide. She was surprised, and, admittedly, impressed. 

“Yeah,” Emma gave a self-deprecating grin and felt a flush of heat to her face. “I’ve been training for years. Just thought, if I’m gonna rule this place someday I should be able to defend it.”

“That’s... unusual for a monarch,” Regina managed. She felt strange, warm right down to the very core of her, and heady. “I’d love to learn to swordfight,” She confessed. 

_Would I?_ The words just came spilling out of her. Usually, she was careful about everything she said. _Yes_ , she supposed. _I would_. It was just another one of those things – she never really thought about what she wanted. 

“I could teach you,” Emma offered eagerly. “I mean, once Zelena and I are wed and we’re family. Then I could teach you.” 

Regina allowed herself to imagine it. Running around in the brisk morning air with Emma. Maybe sparring. Sweat and laughter. Emma showing her how to hold a blade, with her arms around her.

 _Where had that come from?_

She swallowed hard. She shouldn’t be thinking about what she wanted. She shouldn’t be thinking like this at all. 

“Maybe,” Regina allowed. 

How foolish. Emma and Zelena would be married. Regina wouldn’t be wanted anymore, not unless she was kept as a servant to her sister. They’d marry her off soon after the wedding, she expected, and she’d go and live with her husband so he could send Zelena money or soldiers or goods. She’d never have a place here in this castle with this family. 

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, and her voice was so gentle it made Regina flinch. 

“Nothing,” The brunette swallowed and shook her head. “The song will end soon. Then you should return to Princess Zelena. Your betrothed will be missing you.”

Emma frowned slightly. “Sure, but I don’t...”

Regina didn’t meet her eyes, instead leaning back into the proper dancing frame, with her face perfectly still and composed. Emma could see that whatever had opened up in the other girl was closed now. They finished the dance without another word. 

“You should return to your place now,” Regina told her, ignoring the burn in her chest. “And I to mine.” 

Emma watched her go, hurrying back to the table where she’d spent most of the night. She blinked a few times. She felt heady. Like she’d been asleep and she had to wake up. Like they’d been dancing for hours, instead of minutes. 

The princess shook her head and smiled to herself slightly as she made her way back to the high tables, where her family were waiting for her. 

 

-

 

An hour before the feast ended, Regina knew she was in trouble. 

Big trouble. 

After her confusing dance with Princess Emma, she’d retreated back to the lower tables and spent the night quietly eavesdropping on a conversation between two young squires. Then she’d caught sight of her mother halfway across the hall, and for a moment they’d locked eyes and Regina’s stomach had turned. That look told her everything she needed to know. The older woman had seen. And she wasn’t happy. 

Thankfully, Cora and Zelena both had to say a long-winded goodnight to Princess Emma and the royal family up at the high table. That bought Regina some time. But at last, they had made their exit, and Cora gave her a look and snapped her fingers on the way out. Regina had to scurry the length of the hall to keep up. 

Zelena shot her a sour look when she caught up to them, but for the whole walk to their guest chambers in the east wing of the palace, her mother and sister were silent as the grave. 

As soon as they were outside their rooms, Lady Cora seized her youngest daughter’s arm in a claw-like grip and hauled her through the door, shoving her into the room and slamming the solid oak behind her. 

“Mothe – my lady, I swear I didn’t –” Regina began.

Cora stalked after her, a whirl of blue silk and flashing eyes. “Don’t talk back to me after humiliating us like that. You stupid girl, do you ever think about anyone but yourself?”

“I was!” Regina’s voice was rising with the colour in her cheeks, brows drawing together. She knew it was useless to try and defend herself, but she couldn’t help it. “I was thinking about Zelena –”

“Oh, of course,” Cora rolled her eyes and laughed, a horrible, cold sound that cut through the air like shards from the broken mirror.

Regina swallowed and took a step back. 

“You were thinking of Zelena, were you?” The older woman raised her eyebrows in the mockery of a question. “Of course not. You were thinking of yourself. But what you’ve forgotten is that you are not worth thinking of. You are not important, Regina. You are nothing.”

Regina just clenched her jaw and fixed her eyes on the floor in front of her. She’d heard this all before, but it still stung, especially when she’d done nothing wrong.

“It’s bad enough that ridiculous princess had to bring you to everyone’s attention today, it’s bad enough for you to be associated with Zelena when your sister is trying to win over an entire kingdom!”

Cora was advancing on her now, walking with brisk steps. Regina breathed in and stood her ground. Her stomach tensed. 

“But for you to openly flaunt yourself around in front of the noblemen, with the princess, for everyone to see...” She shook her head. “Do you think they don’t know what you are? Do you think they weren’t whispering about our shame?”

 _There it is._

Regina knew all of this was about people seeing the noble Lady Cora’s bastard daughter. Her mother was seething because people had seen proof of her shame. Well, that was hardly Regina’s fault. She never asked to be born. Fury flashed in the pit of her stomach.  
Cora was the one who had slept with some commoner, when her royal husband – Zelena’s father – was just newly buried. 

“Mother, I told you, I never –” Regina began loudly. She never finished the sentence. 

“Do not call me that!”

Suddenly, she was choking, gasping for air as an invisible force tightened around her neck. Her lungs burned, her eyes watering as her throat constricted. She was clawing at her neck an her throat, but it was no use. 

You couldn’t fight magic. 

When at last it ended, Regina crashed against the stone floor, not sure if it was another wave of magic or if she’d just lost the strength to stand. Her eyes streamed. She gasped and heaved, sucking in breath after ragged breath. Her elbows were scraped now, her knees bruised. 

Inside of her chest on fire, Regina braced her hands against the cold flagstones and looked up at Zelena. Across the room, her sister was standing against the wall with her arms folded over her expensive dress, looking away from them both. Her lips were pressed tight, her face pale and impassive as a marble statue. A mask of indifference. 

“Disobeying my direct orders like that...” Her mother muttered to herself. Her voice was tight with fury. “I tell you remember your place and the next thing I know you’re flaunting yourself at Zelena’s betrothed like some desperate little harlot –”

“It wasn’t – like that –” Regina gasped. She struggled to get the words out between breaths. She clutched at her neck, trying to ease the scratchy, clenching pain in her throat. “She asked me, my lady. I said no, I told her to go back to Zelena –”

“Don’t tell lies.” Cora snapped, and the look of cold anger on her face turned to a cruel sneer. “Why on earth would the princess want to dance with you?”

“She...” Regina struggled for an excuse, her head still swimming with pain. When she blinked, black spots danced before her eyes. “She wanted to talk to me about Zelena. She thought I... I could give her advice about how to romance her. She wanted to know what sort of things she liked.”

Regina felt a spark of triumph in her aching chest as she saw doubt glint in Cora’s eyes. She dropped her head down, raggedly getting her breath back as she clung to the cold floor. 

“Get up.” Cora ordered. 

Regina breathed in, long, slow and purposeful. Then she climbed to her feet as fluidly as she could. She brushed the clinging dirt from the floor off her white dress. Her throat still stung. She made herself look her mother right in the eyes as the older woman stalked closer to her. She refused to lose any more dignity tonight.

“If I discover that is a lie, there will be serious consequences, Regina.” Cora warned her, with a look on her face Regina had never seen before. “I mean it this time. And if you put one _toe_ out of line again...”

“I won’t.” Regina promised, voice rough and raspy. Speaking hurt, but she knew that would fade away soon. 

Her mother stared at her silently for a moment. “Correct. You won’t.” 

It was the closest she would get to praise tonight, she knew. 

“And take that ridiculous thing out of your hair,” Cora snapped. “You look like a cheap whore.”

Regina met her eyes, trying to tell her how much she hated it all. Her brows furrowed, her pulse seethed and for one horrible second she thought she might actually cry. Furious at herself, she swallowed back her tears. Then she reached up and took the flower from her hair. 

She was about to turn around and walk away when her mother raised one thin eyebrow and held out an open hand. Regina stared for a second, before handing the wilting thing over. The older woman closed her hand tight and crushed it. 

“You will not humiliate us like that again, Regina.” Lady Cora told her, but the ice was melting from her voice. She smiled thinly, knowingly, and somehow that was worse. “You will not.”

Regina opened her mouth to protest, to say again that she hadn’t wanted to and she tried not to, but there was no use. She just swallowed her pride and nodded. 

“I shouldn’t have to waste my time telling you things you already know,” Cora murmured, shaking her head. “Go to bed, Regina. Zelena and I have important matters to discuss.” 

Regina turned wordlessly and shut herself in the maid’s antechambers across the room. She didn’t even spare a glance for her sister.  
For however long she was allowed to stay in the White Palace, she resolved to keep to herself and avoid trouble. It was better for everyone that way. 

And that feeling, the warm, aching pull in her chest when the stupid princess smiled at her... 

She refused to even think about that. Ever again.

 

-

 

After the feast was over, Emma stood on her balcony outside her bedchamber. The stone was cool under her bare feet as she padded out to the rail. She leaned her arms on the edge, looking up at the stars. There seemed to be more than usual. They were endless, spilled out across the night sky, endless and silver and shining. Or maybe she just hadn’t been paying attention. 

Emma yawned. It had been a long night. The festivities had gone on into the early hours, and she wasn’t used to having so much to drink. The night breeze tugged at her thin sleeping shirt insistently, and brushed loose strands of blonde hair across her face. She ought to be in bed. The maid had come and gone long ago with fresh blankets and candles. 

But she couldn’t stop _thinking_ , and there was a feeling in her chest that told her she wouldn’t get much sleep even if she tried.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Regina. 

A faint heat rose to her cheeks as she thought back over the evening. God, she felt dizzy, heady. Although maybe that was the wine. Emma raised a hand to push the hair off her face and breathed out. She couldn’t help it – she was grinning like an idiot. 

She kept remembering how Regina had looked when that gorgeous smile broke over her face, how her big brown eyes had lit up even as she tried not to laugh. She kept thinking about how her soft olive skin drank in the torchlight and seemed to almost glow, and the red flower against her dark hair. The way their conversation just flowed – it was so natural, so easy. Emma’s heart had sped up in her chest and for the first time in her life, she’d enjoyed dancing. 

She knew this was bad. The deep, rational part of her knew this was awful. She knew she needed to get a grip, and that it was probably the alcohol. She was engaged to Princess Zelena. They were going to be married and rule together. The princess’ beautiful bastard half-sister, a girl with no prospects, no wealth and no name of her own, wasn’t part of the picture. 

Except she was all Emma could see. 

_This is going to be a problem_ , she thought, even as she smiled up at the infinite stars.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that was super long, but pls don’t expect that from every chapter. i just couldn’t find a good place to cut it off! and i know this one was mostly worldbuilding and scene setting, i promise our ladies' story will kick off properly soon!


End file.
